hypothetical_sportsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elite Soccer Leauge
The Elite Soccer Leauge is a professional sports leauge headquartered in Los Angeles, California. The leauge is owned by The Elite Sports Company, and has been in operation since 1989. The League joins the Elite Basketball league, the Elite Football league, The Elite Lacrosse League, the Elite Baseball League, and the Elite Hockey Leagues as the sports leagues owned and operated by The Elite Sports Company. Teams Northeast Division New York Emperors Founded: 1989 Headquarters: Hicksville, New York Home Stadium: Jack Coffey Field/MetLife Stadium -------------- Boston Express Founded: 2000 Home Stadium: Alumni Stadium Headquarters: Lynn, Massachusetts -------------- Augusta Herd Founded: 2011 Headquarters: Augusta, Maine Home Stadium: Augusta Civic Center -------------- Syracuse Patriots Founded: 1989 Headquarters: Syracuse, New York Home Stadium: Carrier Dome East Division Philadelphia Congress Founded: 2018 Headquarters: Philadelphia, PA Home Stadium: Lincoln Financial Field, Philadelphia -------------- Virginia Colonists Founded: 1989 Headquarters: Smithfield, VA Home Stadium: William "Dick" Price Stadium, Norfolk -------------- Raleigh Mountain Lions Founded: 2000 Headquarters: Wilson, North Carolina Home Stadium: Carter-Finley Stadium -------------- Atlanta Troopers Founded: 2011 Headquarters: Marietta, Georgia Home Stadium: Mercedez-Benz Stadium -------------- Southeast Division Miami Kickers Founded: 2018 Headquarters: Coral Gables, Florida Home Stadium: Hard Rock Stadium --------------- Houston Warriors Founded: 1989 Headquarters: Galveston, Texas Home Stadium: BBVA Stadium --------------- Memphis Mechanics Founded: 2000 Headquarters: West Memphis, Arkansas Home Stadium: Liberty Bowl Memorial Stadium --------------- Birmingham Bigs Founded: 2007 Headquarters: Vestavia Hills, Alabama Home Stadium: Legion Field Stadium of Birmingham --------------- North Division Columbus Cardinals Founded: 1989 Headquarters: Dublin, Ohio Home stadium: Mapfre Stadium/Ohio Stadium ---------------- Chicago Wind Founded: 1989 Headquarters: Evanston, Illinois Home Stadium: Soldier Field ---------------- Detroit Wildcats Founded: 2001 Headquarters: Detroit, Michigan Home Stadium: University of Detroit Stadium ----------------- Indiana Hawks Founded: 2018 Headquarters: Carmel, Indiana Home Stadium: Kuntz Memorial Soccer Stadium ----------------- Central Division Oklahoma City Storm Founded: 2011 Headquarters: Oklahoma City, Oklahoma Gaylord Family Oklahoma Memorial Staium* (Temp. Stadium, currently building Storm Stadium in OKC. ---------------- Dallas Lions Founded: 2007 Headquarters: Frisco, Texas Home Stadium: Toyota Stadium ------------------ Missouri Raiders Founded: 2018 Headquarters: Jefferson City, Missouri Home Stadiums: Durwood Soccer Stadium (Kansas City), Hermann Stadium (St. Louis) ------------------- Minnesota Navigators Founded: 2007 Headquarters: Bloomington, Minnesota Home Stadium: Allianz Field ------------------- Mountain Divsion Denver Cougars Founded: 2011 Headquarters: Lakewood, Colorado Home Stadium: Dick's Sporting Goods Park ------------------- Salt Lake City Trojans Founded: 2001 Headquarters: Salt Lake City, Utah Home Stadium: Rio Tinto Stadium ------------------- Boise Blue Devils Founded: 2007 Headquarters: Boise, Idaho Home Stadium: Empire Airlines Stadium (Boise, ID)* *Hypothetical stadium ------------------- Phoenix Gila Monsters Founded: 2007 Headquarters: Queen Creek, Arizona Home Stadium: PetSmart Stadium* *Hypothetical Stadium Pacific Division Los Angeles Thunderbirds Founded: 1989 Headquarters: Los Angeles, California Home Stadium: Dignity Health Sports Stadium -------------------- San Francisco Golden Eagles Founded: 2011 Headquarters: Palo Alto, California Home Stadium: Nvidia Stadium (San Francisco, CA)* *Hypothetical Stadium --------------------- Washington Olympians Founded: 2018 Headquarters: Olympia, Washington Home Stadium: Olympia Stadium (Olympia, WA)* *Hypothetical Stadium --------------------- Portland Bombers Founded: 2018 Headquarters: Portland, Oregon Home Stadium: Providence Park --------------------- Independent Division Tennessee Highlanders Founded: 2007 Headquarters: Brentwood, Tennessee Home Stadium: Nissan Stadium --------------------- Las Vegas Dragons Founded: 2011 Headquarters: Las Vegas, Nevada Home Stadium: Sam Boyd Stadium (Main) /Allegiant Stadium --------------------- Calgary Greyhounds Founded: 2018 Headquarters: Calgary, Alberta Home Stadium: ATCO Field ---------------------- Montreal Lightning Founded: 2007 Headquarters: Repentigny, Quebec Home Stadium: Saputo Stadium ---------------------- Former Teams Denver Mustangs Founded: 1989 Defunct: 2005 Reason: Bankruptcy ---------------------- San Francisco Angels Founded: 1989 Defunct: 2009 Reason: Moved (New Orleans) ---------------------- Seattle Argonauts Founded: 1989 Defunct: 2007 Reason: Moved (Hawaii) ---------------------- Hawaii Argonauts Founded: 2008 Defunct: 2011 Reason: Bankruptcy ----------------------- Vancouver Eskimos (2008-2016) / Greyhounds (2017) Founded: 2008 Defunct: 2017 Reason: Moved (Calgary) ----------------------- New Orleans Angels Founded: 2010 Defunct: 2019 Reason: Ceased Operations ------------------------------ Dakota Cyclones Founded: 2013 Defunct: 2015 Reason: Bankruptcy Seasons 1989 Champions: New York Emperors Runner Ups: Denver Mustangs MVP: Harry Tibers (NY) Coach of the Year: Jean La-Baptiste (NY) ----------------------------- 1990 Champions: New York Emperors Runner Ups: San Francisco Angels MVP: Nicolas Menuret (SF) Coach Of the year: George Wesson (Columbus) ------------------------------ 1991 Champions: San Francisco Angels Runner Ups: Columbus Cardinals MVP: Nicolas Menuret (SF) Coach of the year: Russel Nash (SF) ------------------------------- 1992 Champions: Columbus Cardinals Runner Ups: New York Emperors MVP: Luka Mirovic (Columbus) Coach of the year: George Wesson (Columbus) -------------------------------- 1993 Champions: New York Emperors Runner Ups: Chicago Wind MVP: Harry Tibers (NY) Coach of the Year: Jean La-Baptiste (NY) --------------------------------- 1994 Champions: Los Angeles Thunderbirds Runner Ups: Virginia Colonists MVP: Harry Tibers (NY) Coach of the Year: Andrew Raviola (LA) ---------------------------------- 1995 Champions: Chicago Wind Runner Ups: Columbus Cardinals MVP: Nicolas Menuret (CHI) Coach of the Year: Russel Nash (CHI) ---------------------------------- 1996 Champions: Chicago wind Runner Ups: Los Angeles Thunderbirds MVP: Nicolas Menuret (CHI) Coach of the Year: Russel Nash (CHI) ---------------------------------- 1997 Champions: Seatte Argonauts Runner Ups: Chicago Wind MVP Nicolas Menuret (CHI) Coach of the Year: Czech Guviec (SEA) ----------------------------------- 1998 Champions: New York Emperors Runner Ups: Chicago Wind MVP: Dayton Louis (SEA) Coach of the Year: Czech Guviec (NY) ------------------------------------- 1999 Champions: Columbus Cardinals Runner Ups: Syracuse Patriots MVP: Luka Mirovic (Columbus) Coach of the year: Gatuly Madison (SYR) -------------------------------------- 2000 Champions: Seattle Argonauts Runner Ups: Chicago Wind MVP: Nicolas Menuret (CHI) Coach of the Year: Czech Guviec (SEA) --------------------------------------- 2001 Champions: New York Emperors Runner Ups: Columbus Cardinals MVP: Archie Mayflower (Columbus) Coach of the year: Jean La-Baptiste (Columbus) ---------------------------------------- 2002 Champions: New York Emperors Runner ups: Chicago Wind Co-MVPs: Nicolas Menuret (CHI), Luka Mirovic (Columbus), Harry Tibers (NY) Coach of the year: Russel Nash (CHI) ----------------------------------------- 2003 Champions: Syracuse Patriots Runner Ups: Houston Warriors MVP: Wayne Thibeux (HOU) Coach of the year: Ashton Noon (HOU) ---------------------------------------- 2004 Champions: Memphis Mechanics Runner Ups: Denver Mustangs MVP: Clay Boyd (Memphis) Coach of the year: Havre Lafeyette (Memphis) --------------------------------------- 2005 Champions: Boston Express Runner Ups: Salt Lake City Trojans MVP: Yao Liu (SLC) Coach of the Year: Andrew Raviola (BOS) ---------------------------------------- 2006 Champions: Chicago Wind Runner Ups: Salt Lake City Trojans MVP: Yao Liu (SLC) Coach of the year: Russel Nash (CHI) --------------------------------------- 2007 Champions: Detroit Wildcats Runner Ups: Boston Express MVP: Gordon Nash (DET) Coach of the Year: Nelly Flood (DET) ---------------------------------------- 2008 Champions: Birmingham Bigs Runner Ups: Vancouver Eskimos MVP: Gordon Nash (DET) Coach of the Year: Nicolas Menuret (Birmingham) ---------------------------------------- 2009 Champions: Chicago Wind Runner Ups: Montreal Lightning MVP: Gordon Nash (CHI) Coach of the Year: Russel Nash (CHI) ---------------------------------------- 2010 Champions: Montreal Lightning Runner Ups: Birmingham Bigs MVP: Marvin John (MON) Coach of the year: Harry Tibers (MON) --------------------------------------- 2011 Champions: Columbus Cardinals Runner Ups: Houston Warriors MVP: Lane McGuffin (Columbus) Coach of the year: Sammy Yorkus (HOU) --------------------------------------- 2012 Champions: New Orleans Angels Runner Ups: Vancouver Eskimos MVP: Harry Tibers Jr. (NO) Coach of the year: Luka Mirovic (VAN) --------------------------------------- 2013 Champions: Birmingham Bigs Runner Ups: San Francisco Golden Eagles MVP: Jim Rock (SF) Coach of the year: Nicolas Menuret (Birmingham) --------------------------------------- 2014 Champions: Las Vegas Dragons Runner Ups: Tennessee Highlanders MVP: Harry Tibers Jr. (LV) Coach of the Year: Isaiah